A dual-interface card is a smart card providing both “contact” and “non-contact” interfaces with outside world based on a single chip on one IC card. The dual-interface card, in an appearance consistent with that of a contact IC card, has metal contacts complying with international standards, and the chip can be accessed via the contacts. The dual-interface card has an internal structure similar to that of a non-contact IC card, having radio frequency modules such as an antenna and a chip, and the chip can be accessed in a radio frequency fashion at a certain distance (within 10 cm). Therefore, the dual-interface card has two operational interfaces respectively complying with two different standards. The contact interface complies with standard ISO/IEC781.6. The non-contact interface complies with standard ISO/IEC115693, or standard ISO11784/ISO11785. The two interfaces share a same microprocessor, a same operation system and a same Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory (EEPROM). Therefore, by integrating virtues of a contact IC card and a non-contact IC card, the dual-interface card is a multifunctional card having broad applicability. Especially, users who have already used a non-contact IC card system or a contact IC card system can upgrade their cards into a dual-interface IC card by merely modifying software, without replacing hardware devices such as system or machine. Direct settlement with banks can be carried out by using the dual-interface IC card in a public transport system such as a bus, urban rail transit, a taxi, and a ferry. Remote payments or settlement via banks can be achieved by using the dual-interface IC card in charging for urban living facilities such as a telephone, electricity, gas, and water. A more convenient way of payment, such as paying without stopping, can be achieved by using a dual-interface IC card reading system in a toll system of, for example, a highway, a road and bridge, a dock, harbor mooring, parking, or an entertainment place. The dual-interface IC card can also be used in trading areas of finance and securities, such as banking, postal services, telecommunications, securities trading, and consumption in shopping malls. The dual-interface IC card can also be used in an entry and exit management system such as appointment management, attendance management, and access control. The dual-interface IC card can also be used in an area of encrypted authentication, such as a SIM card of a mobile phone, an E-commerce transaction security certification card, an electronic funds transfer card, a software encryption card, an anti-counterfeit security card, and an anti-theft security card. Safe, reliable, convenient and quick operations can be realized by using the dual-interface IC card.
At present, a conventional fabrication method of a dual-interface IC card generally includes: connecting, in the dual-interface IC card, metal contacts of a chip with an electrode membrane; fabricating a wireless radio frequency identification antenna of a non-contact IC card; laminating the wireless radio frequency identification antenna into a card-base; slotting the card-base, at a place where the chip is to be packaged, where two ends of the wireless radio frequency identification antenna are exposed in the slot; embedding the chip of the dual-interface IC card into the slot of the card-base; contacting two metal contacts of the chip with the two ends of the wireless radio frequency identification antenna in the slot; and packaging the chip of the dual-interface IC card into the slot.
As shown in FIG. 1, conventionally, there is no antenna disposed on an electrode membrane. The chip of the dual-interface card is placed on the electrode membrane, where six among the eight metal contacts on the electrode membrane are used as contact type, and the other two contacts are used as non-contact type. The two ends of the antenna are connected with the two contacts used as the non-contact type. Currently, during conventional fabrication of the dual-interface IC card, the two ends of the antenna are connected with the two metal contacts in the way of fly wires which are soldered at the position of the contacts. In this method, manual soldering is needed in connecting the metal contacts with the ends of the wireless radio frequency identification antenna, causes slow speed, soldering joints prone to fall off, and poor stability. Furthermore, technology of the fabrication method is difficult and productivity is low, and the dual-interface IC card fabricated by the conventional fabrication method has a short lifetime and can not meet requirements of applications.